


Music Challenge! Katekyou Hitman Reborn

by angela123111



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Music Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: Music Challenge! This is blast from my past.1. Put your music on shuffle 2. Each song write a drabble of your couple!I choose Katelyo Hitman Reborn! Each chapter will be a different couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Music Challenge! This is blast from my past. 
> 
> 1\. Put your music on shuffle 2. Each song write a drabble of your couple! 
> 
> I choose Katelyo Hitman Reborn! Each chapter will be a different couple.

"My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 Featuring Ke$ha

This is how his first kiss started? Spin the bottle with encouragement from Reborn. When the bottle landed on Hibari, there was a dead silence. Tsuna blushing fiercely and the prefect rolling his eyes. As the two stared at each other, Reborn shot Tsuna causing the younger to take Hibari's face and take the deepest kiss humanly possible, when the dying will stopped, the two broke apart. Tsuna paled when they broke apart the skylark with a cheeky grin taking the opportunity to take another kiss. 

"I hate u, I love u" by Gnash ft Olivia O'Brien

At school, Tsuna looked out the window as he watched Hibari sleep by the sakura tree with Chrome next to him. She was covered by his jacket, nestling herr head on his shoulder. Tsuna placed his hand against the window, covering up Chrome so all he could see was Hibari but that caused his anger to boil as he lifted and pounded his fist over his past love. 

"Where you are" from Moana

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as he he put his arm around Tsuna. Yamamoto doubled up on the other side. They both grinned at him. 

"Are you ready for your coronation, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as they headed towards the banquet hall. 

Tsuna gulped as he pulled his tie. "I guess?"

"Juudiame, I had the most honor of being your right hand man and I will follow you to the ends of the Earth."

"Tsuna, we will be with you all the way. " 

Tsuna smiled as he nodded and the guardians stood behind him as he opened the doors revealing the banquet hall of the Vongola and all their allies, waiting eagerly for the him. 

Tsuna headed down and he looked at Nono. The room went silent as they watched. Nono took Tsuna's hand and placed the sky ring on him. 

"With this, you are officially the Vongola Decimo."

"Helpless" from Hamilton the musical

At the ballroom, Tsunahime stuck with her sisters, Kyoko and Haru, chatting away. The doors opened and out came several soilders, one in particular with his raven hair and piercing gaze. Tsunahime looked at him with awe and a blush.

"Ooh, looks like Tsunahime sees someone she like!" Kyoko teased. Haru giggled with her. 

Tsunahime wanted to hide as squeezed her sisters' hands. Kyoko strolled over to the guard to Tsunahime's horror.

After what seemed like eternity, Kyoko grabbed the man's arm. She nudged him to Tsunahime as Haru excused herself. 

"Um, Tsunahime Sawada, it's a please to meet you." She introduced herself. 

""Sawada?"

"My sister, thank you for all your service." She put out her hand. 

He bowed and kissed her hand. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Tsunahime blushed smiling. "I'll leave you to it."


	2. Chapter 2

"One Foot" by Walk the Moon

Mukuro gently rubbed Tsuna's sleeping face. The brunette stirred into the touch and Mukuro smiled with a heavy heart. Today was the day he had to infiltrate Byakuran's family. He had to go but he didn't want to leave. He had already decided this was the best course of action and the less Tsuna knows the better. The boss knew he was going on a long term mission but it was under the wraps with Hayato orchestrating the plan. They said their goodbyes last night but Mukuro just wanted to stay right here with him. His phone vibrated and he saw the message. It was time. 

"Goodbye, my love." Mukuro kissed him on the head and headed towards the door, hoping that he will be able to come home soon. 

"Your Song" by Rita Ora

Where was he? Tsuna remembered the club. He went out with Kyoko and Haru last night. It was Club Vongola and he might someone. Oh God, what did he do? He remembered 'boldly' drunkenly going to this really handsome guy and in front of his friends kissed him. The guy reciprocated and he kind of remembers making out in the back of a taxi. Everything else was a blur. He looked around and it was rather nice apartment and he was lying in a bed without a shirt on.... Tsuna took the blanket and covered himself up, embarrassed and a little scared. What did he do last night? 

"Hey, looks like you finally woke up." 

Tsuna's eyes darted to the handsome, freshly showered stranger. His face turned red in embarrassment and proceeded to hide under the blanket. 

"Kufufufu, is that anyway to treat the guy who took care of you? " He chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed. He had a pair of black jeans on and a graphic tank top of a trident piercing through a pineapple. 

"I am...so sorry..." Tsuna quietly spoke embarrassed by his previous. " I don't know why I acted the way I did. I am truly dame."

"Well, I thought it was pretty cute. I never had someone ask if I was an angel before." The stranger had leaned close to the huddle with his blue hair still dripping with water onto his towel clad shoulders. Tsuna peered through the blanket and grabbed the towel.

"You're going to catch a cold." Tsuna said and started drying the other's hair. 

He started chuckling. " Is this your way of flirting? Because I'm already into you, for the record and we did kiss." 

Tsuna stopped. What was he doing? Treating this man like a child. "I'm sorry um..."

"Mukuro."

"Um...Mukuro." He wanted to hide. "I'm Tsuna."

"Yeah, I know." Mukuro replied amused. 

"Okay....um...do you know what happened last night?"

"Oh!" Mukuro exclaimed. "You don't remember." He smiled mischievously. "Well after you told me I was an angel. You kissed me and then we made out in a back of a taxi to my place and then we made passionate love right here on the bed. You told me that we were going to get married and have 3 kids. You even named them, Reborn, Lambo and I-pin." 

"Did I??" Tsuna put his hands to his face embarrassed.

Mukuro leaned in. "No, except we did make out in the taxi. We got in, you threw up on your shirt and passed out. That's why you don't have a shirt on. Don't worry I cleaned up everything and other then cleaning you and putting you to bed, I didn't lay a hand on you. 

"This is even worse than I thought. I'm-"

"Again, don't worry about it." Mukuro kissed him and Tsuna relaxed into it. When they pulled apart, Tsuna had a dazed look on his face. He really liked him. 

"Did I really say the 3 kids part?"

"Yeah, it was adorable you talking in your sleep. Except-"

"Except?"

Mukuro leaned over to Tsuna only an inch away. " I think it should be 4 kids. One named Chrome and we better start." as he kissed Tsuna landing them both onto the bed. 

"If you're over me." by Years & Years 

Tsuna was the newest star of the Vongola dance company. He had a brief fling with another dancer, Mukuro Rokudo. Tsuna had broken it off last month and it ended badly. Mukuro started to distance himself from Tsuna and spread rumors that they broke up because their love ran cold but he knew it was untrue. Mukuro lied to Tsuna about almost everything and Tsuna was emotionally drained by it and was starting to perform badly at the company. Tsuna knew Mukuro still loved him with the late night calls of wanting to be back together but Tsuna couldn't handle it. 

Unfortunately, they were still dance partners. The recital was tonight and it was 10 minutes until the show began. Mukuro was getting dressed in his gold unitard as Tsuna was finishing his makeup. Tsuna still glanced at the other's nicely toned abs but quickly averted his eyes focusing on finishing his lipstick. 

"Hey Tsuna, are you ready?"

"....Yeah." 

"It's a big night and I...." Mukuro looked ashamed as he moved a little closer and whispered. " I'm very sorry that I was an ass and I understand if you won't forgive me." 

"Mukuro, look. Please let's just get this done and we'll talk about it later. Focus on the dance, okay?" Tsuna replied as professional as he could even though his heart was aching. 

"Curtain call! 5 minutes!" Someone yelled in the background. 

"Promise?" 

Tsuna nodded and gestured for them to head to the wings and to get into position. 

"Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Three little words" Ghost the Musical

"Hayato, I would like marry you." Tsunahime said as she signed the documents on her desk. Her statement caused her Storm Guardian to almost drop the piles of paper he was carrying. He put them down and looked flustered at his boss. 

"Juudaime, did you just say?" Hayato stared at her in disbelief and complete shock with his face turning red. 

She stopped her work and pushed herself from the desk. She stood up and walked to him and entwined her hands behind his head and narrowed the gap between their faces. 

"I would like to marry you." 

His face lit up so brightly in joy. "Really? I mean we have talked about it but it was never the right time and-"

"Shh. I love you, Hayato. I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife and not your boss. "

"J- Tsunahime." He grinned so wide and passionately kissed her. 

She pulled apart. "Now say the three words."

"What? Um please marry me?" He asked confused. 

She chuckled. "Yes, but what else."

It dawned on him. "I love you"

"Sucker for pain" by Imagine Dragons, Lil Wayne, Logic, Ty Dolla $ign, and Wiz Khalifa

Gokudera blew up another building and watched as it fell on some Millefiore famiglia members. He ran off to detonate his other explosive traps. He had to do his best and destroy them. The other Vongola members are doing their best, with Hibari back at the home base. Their swordsman somewhere in Sicily following up a lead and the others. He didn't even know anymore. 

He had to keep going for his sake. His sake. For Tsuna's sake. His death will have meaning. His death will bring hope to everyone. He had to avenge him. He had to. If he couldn't, he may never forgive himself. He couldnt be there that day. That fateful day. 

Gokudera kissed Tsuna before his boss left that day. Tsuna promised that'll he be back before dinner. That's what he said. He should have gone with him. Why didn't he go with him. If he did, he might still be -

He set off another of his traps. He had to focus on the task at hand. That's what he needed to do. For him.


End file.
